


Inquisitor Amell

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: Dragon Age Stories [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: What if Leliana had contacted Amell to become the Inquisitor?





	Inquisitor Amell

It had almost happened like a blur, one minute she was in the middle of the Anderfels, the second she received a letter in an impeccable red envelope with a golden seal. It was royal correspondence, from the hand of the King himself, she was being summoned to Denerim with haste, both as Arlessa, Chancellor and Hero of Ferelden. She knew it was something serious, the tone of the letter suggested as much with the few word it covered. Amell knew Alistair wouldn’t summon her unless it was a critical emergency, after all they both had agreed that a Cure was a priority. In company with her faithful Mabari, Rosarot, she started the trip back home.

As she approached Orlais, she began to hear the whispers. Her Calling. No, she refused to listen to the music, besides, this tune had something,  _ wrong _ , maybe the tune, maybe the rhythm, but this Calling sounded almost like an echo. She arrived in Denerim, without even stopping in Amaranthine, her horse and her Mabari were exhausted, and so was she. The horse went to the stables, but her Mabari refused to leave his mistress, and dirty and travel worn she entered the throne room without being announced.

“His majesty changed the curtains, I don’t like it” she said in a light tone. Her voice echoed in the almost empty room. Not many people were awake in the small hours of the morning. She should have gone directly to the King’s chambers...

“Chancellor Amell” said a voice she would recognize even in the Fade, there in the barely illuminated throne sat the King of Ferelden, with a weary face, but a bright smile on his face.

She dropped her heavy bag to the floor and a bright smile formed in her face, and ran. The king ran to, meeting the Hero of Ferelden in the middle of the room. Instantly they melted into each other’s arms, squeezing tightly as if to check that the other was real. They both feel to their knees refusing to let the other go. She was crying.

“I have missed you so, so much” she said tangling her gloved hands through his hair and her face buried itself in the crook of his neck.

“Not more than I have, Amell, my Amell” said the King with an almost broken voice.

For the first time in four years, she felt relieved, and complete.She wished that instant to be frozen for an eternity. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Amell froze, and instinctively placed a barrier protecting them both. The king let go a deep breath, but the figure beat him to the speech.

“Long time not seen my friend”

“Leliana?” she said dropping the barrier and rising from the floor, and helping the king rise too. She wiped her tears with her dirty sleeve.“Andraste’s ashes, what are you doing here?”

“It was me who asked Alistair to summon you”

“What why?” she said looking from the stone faced king to the bard.

“Surely you have heard about the war between Mages and Templars”

“Nathaniel has keep me informed” she responded dryly. There was a reason for the increasing number of Mage recruits in Amaranthine, she will deny it even under torture, but her underground network for smuggling Mages into the safety of Amaranthine was as busy as ever.

Leliana pursed her lips. “This is not an interrogation, my friend, in fact quite the contrary”

“I do not understand”

“Divine Justinia has called for a Conclave, so that Mages and Templars can try to get a peace. However should it fail, drastic measures would need to happen”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you know about the Inquisition of Old?”

“The precursor of the Seekers and the Templars”

“Exactly, the Divine thinks it might be time for it to raise from the ashes and restore order.” she then took a small chest in her arms. It looked big enough to contain a longsword.

“I still don’t see how I fit in this, nor why this summon was necessary” she said with a stone face, however Leliana didn’t failed to notice how her hand tightened on Alistair’s.

“The Inquisition needs a strong leader, one who can guide us through this dark time, someone who has already commanded armies and saved the world once” Leliana opened the box to show a brilliant sword with a Dragon handle. “We need you Amell”

“You want me to…to become…”

“We are asking you to become the Inquisitor, should the Inquisition reappear”

Amell was surprised, of all the things she expected coming back to Denerim, this was not even in the cards.

“I am a mage” she said slowly, “and a Grey Warden, and Fereldan nobility, are you sure this is the right path, wouldn’t I look biased?”

“The Divine and the Inquisition would only care for the title invested in you at the end of the Blight”

“The Hero of Ferelden” said Alistair, his face hardening.

“Precisely”

“Leliana, are you asking me to lead, to crush the Mage rebellion? I cannot…”

“I am asking you to restore peace, you are an influential person, and perhaps your voice alone can settle peace”

“When has that worked?”

“The Maker might surprise you” she looked at the sword and looked at Alistair who still had a grave expression.

“Are things really  _ that  _ desperate, Leliana, can you as a friend, tell me this is necessary”

“I wouldn’t have reached to you if I didn’t felt it was”

Amell’s hand moved toward the sword, but stopped right before reaching. “Your Majesty” she said quietly “I will accept this only with your blessing” Even now Amell bended the knee towards her King, in all her years as serving the crown, she knew Leliana was a friend, possibly one of the few persons she would entrust her life without reservations but she would never, ever undermine Alistair’s authority. Alistair however was not looking at her.

“Leliana” he said in a deep voice “If I give my blessing to this, you have to promise to keep her safe, she is the Hero of this Kingdom, as well as my most treasured person, do you promise that once peace is achieved she will come back?”

“An unnecessary promise, given who are we talking about” she said lowly “but one I will proudly made, the Hero of Ferelden will return and be free of this rank once peace is achieved”

“Thank you” he said his face less stern. “Given this I give you my blessing, Hero of Ferelden to aid the Divine in her quest for peace”

Amell nodded and took up the sword, it was heavy and unbalanced, merely a symbol. “I am going to need a better sword Leliana”

“Than can be arranged, Inquisitor” she said a small smile tugging from her lips.

“Someone in Orlais is probably cursing the day someone appointed him or her to presenting the guests” Both Leliana and Alistair gave a small laugh.

“So what do we do now?”

“We depart as soon as you have rested, I still need to stop in Kirkwall to retrieve a witness, a Commander, and Justinia’s right hand. You however need to get to Heaven as soon as you are able.”

“I understand”

“Then I shall leave you to it”

“Which port are you taking to reach Kirkwall?”

Leliana smiled. “Amaranthine, I have a good relationship with the Arlessa”

“Very funny Leliana, I do however ask of you if you could deliver a letter to Warden Constable Nathaniel Howe?”

“Of course”

The Conclave started without both the right and the left hand present, apparently something had delayed them in Kirkwall and would arrive some days later, weather permitting. The first session had been a near disaster, Templars and Mages had only thrown insults at each other, and she had been very, very tempted to throw fireballs to both groups, however the Templar delegation was slowly gaining themselves a virulent walking bomb. During the recess, the Divine retreated to her chambers, and so Amell decide to talk with the Mages.

“Are you really her?” asked an elven mage with bright blue yes.

“Yes I am” responded Amell, her head was aching from the screams, and the Calling that continued to ring in her head.

“Are you alright?”” asked the same Mage

“Just a headache” she responded dismissively

“Oh wait here, Enchanter Trevelyan has the best potion for that” said the mage looking around “has anyone seen Trevelyan?” he asked to a red headed mage dressed in similar fashion.

“No, I haven’t seen her”

“It’s alright no need to…” she suddenly stopped in her tracks, that feeling…was unmistakable.

“What’s the Matter?” asked the boy worried

“I am sensing Darkspawn and Grey Wardens, but why would Wardens be on…”

A bright light engulfed the temple and the sky was torn open.

* * *

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I never said it was going to be a happy story. The Inquisitor was fated to be the Inquisitor, if Leliana had asked Amell to be at the conclave she would have died, just as Varric said that that would have been the fate of Hawke if Cassandra had found her.
> 
> Bonus angst: Now imagine Alistair's reaction to the Conclave explosion :)


End file.
